larva_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Toilet
Toilet is the 20th episode of the second season of Larva. Plot: The episode began with Yellow, Red, Brown, Rainbow and Black waiting impatiently in line to use the bathroom. Soon, Blue finishing using the bathroom in a can (Used as a public toilet) he left the can and smacked Yellow causing him to fart. Yellow tired to get to the can but Red and Brown and Black knocked him out wanting to use the restroom first, Rainbow ran out of his shell and landed on Red, Brown and Black and they all held onto each other and farted on each other to prevent themselves from using the bathroom. But Yellow regaining conscious realized the toilet can was open and unharmed so he farted his way into the toilet can and slammed the door in Red, Brown, Black and Rainbow's faces and they cried in despair. Red, Brown, Rainbow and Black struggled to keep their poop in until Yellow was done using the toilet. They heard Yellow inside the toilet can struggling to grunt his poop out. While doing so, Red, Brown and Rainbow squated up and down until Yellow grunted his poop out. Yellow farted and grunted so hard he screamed and all of his poop came out and filled up the toilet and Red, Brown and Rainbow cheered. Relieved that he got his poop out, Yellow tired to flush the toilet but the handle was stuck and he realized his poop clogged the toilet's pipes. Red, Brown and Rainbow begged Yellow to let them use the toilet. So Yellow pulled the handle so hard, it broke and water and a goldfish from a fishbowl came into the toilet causing it to fly into the air it crashed through the roof, flew out of the apartment and out of the city and fell apart in the process carrying Yellow and the goldfish into the sky. Without a toilet, Red, Brown, Rainbow and Black pooped and farted on leaves. Characters: .Red (Antagonist) . Yellow . Brown (Antagonist) . Rainbow (Antagonist) . Black . Blue (Cameo) Trivia: . The episode is a parody of waiting in line to use the toilet, An idea perviously used in season 1's Stomachache. While this episode shows a more humorous scenario of waiting to use the toilet. . This was the second episode where Red farts, first was Sweat. . This was one of the most funniest episodes in the history of Larva. . music played by Beethoven was heard in this episode. . Blue made a cameo in this episode. . Red, Brown, Black and Rainbow would have exploded for holding onto their poop. . It's unknown if the characters had Constipation due to sweating. . It's unknown what happened to Yellow after he and the goldfish were blasted into the sky, they could have fell to the ground and smashed apart. (Like Go-4's defeat in Wall.e) Or they could have landed in a park and were eaten by cats (Like Chi and Cocchi from Chi's Sweet Home) or pigeons or they could have landed in the ocean and Yellow drowned while the goldfish lives. . This was the second episode where all the main characters die. First was season 1's Spider. Category:Episodes